never again
by O.o AmAnDa-SaN O.o
Summary: well this is my first fanfic and i wanted to give it a shot....
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first Fanfic!! please help me along... please! **

* * *

**Fanfic #1: Kingdom Hearts**

"Finally food!!" shouted a very happy Sora. "I'm starving!"

"Sora… we only ate two hours ago…" reasoned Donald.

"But Donald look… they have our names on them!"

"Gawrsh, they sure do!" replied Goofy.

Sora sat down and eagerly open his basket. Goofy and Donald sat down next to him and wondered what was inside theirs. Sora pulled out a sandwich, a brownie and a few other odd things Donald and Goofy had never seen before.

"Yes!" gasped Sora "Watermelon!"

All three of their eyes lit up as he said it. Donald immediately rummaged through his basket in search of HIS slice of watermelon. Sora quickly snatched the slice out of Donald's hands.

"GIMME THAT BACK!!" Donald screamed.

"If you want it come get it!" teased Sora.

"I will" snorted Donald as he jumped up.

The two ran around for some time. Goofy sat and watched them as he ate his sandwich. Sora was the first to sit down again. Donald landed on top of him.

"There Sora! Now gimme it back!"

"I don't have it" laughed Sora.

"WHAT!?!"

"I've got it!" chuckled goofy. "Here you go…"

The three returned to eating and pretty soon happy, full, and content they all dozed off underneath the nearest tree.

Sora woke up a little while later. He didn't recognize the place and he couldn't see very clear. It was dark and damp, the grass had been replaced with cold slate floors and the sun that was shining earlier was replaced by a dimly lit candle across the room.

_Where am I? _Thought Sora _Where are Donald and Goofy? Why can't I move my body? _

"You're awake I see." A voice rang out. "About time isn't it?"

"Who are you, and why did you bring me here?"

"Simple you have something that I want" the reply had an eerie tone to it now.

"Listen if you want the keyblade..."

"HA, you think that's what I want? Oh no boy I want something more valuable,"

"Like what?" Sora asked in a confused tone.

"That's something you'll have to find out when the time comes."

_If it's not the keyblade then what is it? _

"Ok if you want something just ask me I have no idea what you want from me. All I want to know is who you are and what did you do to my friends?"

"Hmm. Oh you mean the two you were traveling with? I won't tell you."

"Why not?" Sora demanded.

"I'm afraid of what your reaction will be" the voice answered. "You could get angry enough to kill me. You don't know how much trouble I went through to find AND capture you, so I most certainly would not want to kill you before I'm done with you."

"What do you mean? You didn't kill them did you?!"

"If you want I can show you."

Sora could feel someone grabbing him by the arms. He was sat down on the ground next to a man that he could only recognize as the voice who had been speaking to him; his mouth was covered with a dark blue scarf and was dressed in black. Sora struggled to move more, each time he just stayed seated or if he was lucky wobbled a little.

The wall, almost as if it had become a screen, lit up. The screen depicted a town, or what was left of one, soon the view of the screen widened and Sora saw the crowd of people, the people he had helped get out of an infested town, fall victim to an army of heartless. He still sat there thought he wanted to get up and help the people screaming in terror as they desperately tried to get away.

"You see, this is how I persuaded so many people to tell me where you went." The man continued. "After I found you, I wondered how I was to get you away from your companions, surly they weren't going to just hand you over. Then I had it. Sleeping potion. Once you all were asleep, well you can guess what happened next."

"You didn't!" Screamed Sora. "You better not have! I helped those people get away from the heartless and you send more to wipe them out, only to find me! And I swear if you hurt Donald or Goofy..."

"You swear you'll what… stare me to death, as long as your wearing that pendant you wont be doing anything to me." The man taunted.

"I hate you." Sora hissed.

"What was that?!" the man asked excitedly.

"I HATE you." Sora said again despite his own surprise.

"Good." The man smiled under the scarf. "That's what I wanted."

* * *

PLEASE R&R!! 


	2. Chapter II Alone in the Dark

**Chapter II Alone in the Dark**

i know this chapter tis short.. but im currently in the middle of a **HUGE **writers block.. so please R&R

**

* * *

**

"What are you talking about?" Sora yelled. "What did you want?"

"Isn't it obvious?" the man snickered. "You can't be that naive can you?"

"shut up.." Soras face slowly came to an evil type grin. "now tell me where my friends are and et me go.. you got what you wanted."

"im afraid I cant do that.."

"WHY NOT!"

"because you'll soon be my new..."

"New what?!" Sora interrupted. "your new what!"

"I was going to tell you.. but you so rudely interrupted I think I should just let you find out for yourself."

Sora stared at the man as if staring at him would make him burst into flames.

A sharp pain sprung onto Soras back, he yelped.

"whats… going .. ON!" he cringed.

"As I was saying before your going to be my new weapon.. luckily the best weapon is an obedient one.. so please sit back and relax as you turn slowly into a Heartless."


End file.
